Sensations
by Wynt
Summary: He didn't know what they were...those sensations inside him whenever he saw her. He didn't know why he got so mad when Aizen had laid those wanting eyes on her, but he knew one thing; No matter how you looked at it...she belonged to him...and him alone.
1. Couch

**I do not own Bleach, it's characters, or anything of the sorts. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, the original creator and founder of said anime. The creator has every right to their characters, Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and every other Bleach character belongs to them.I am merely the author of this story, the owner of the plotline, nothing else, maybe a few OC's on the side, but they're hardly worth mentioning, seeing as how they probably won't even show up.****I decided to write this after not finding any UlquiorraxOrihime fics that suited to my needs. I hope you all enjoy! Not my first fanfic ever wrote, but first 'M' rated, multichapter one~ ENJOY.**

* * *

**Sensations**

**Chapter One**

It wasn't like he had those thoughts on purpose, no, much the opposite, but for some reason, every time he saw her, he'd always get a strange sensation within him, a burning, a...a _wanting._

He had no idea what it was, and he'd rather die than ask anyone about it. And even if he did, he knew for a fact that whomever he asked would know just as much as him, which was next to nothing.

He didn't know when he suddenly started looking forward to seeing her, whether it was last month, or last week, but every time he went to go bring her her daily meals, he'd actually be a bit... eager to do so. He'd always see her in that empty room, doing the same thing at different points in the day.

In the morning, she'd be quietly sitting on the large, white couch, hands folded on her lap as she stared at the floor, obviously thinking about something else. In the afternoon, she'd be pacing around, not sure what to do or just worrying about what was going on, and in the evening, she'd just be standing there, staring up at the moon that never moved.

He didn't know what Aizen really wanted from her, what he wanted with her, but Ulquiorra noticed a few days ago when he had to escort Orihime to him, Aizen looked at her a different way. He didn't look at her with fake understanding, or scorn, or anything of the sort.

He looked at her with a _longing_ in his eyes.

It pissed him off. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes didn't move from his face as he stayed by Orihime's side as the two made meaningless small talk. He wasn't listening to what they were saying to each other, he was just glaring at Aizen the whole time...

And he had absolutely no clue why.

He didn't know why Aizen suddenly lusted for Orihime, and he didn't know why he was so pissed at Aizen for doing so. He didn't know why he looked forward to seeing the poor woman everyday, and he, above all, had absolutely no idea why he had those damn sensations inside him.

"Your food is here, woman." Ulquiorra stated as one of the lower level arrancars wheeled in a metal tray of food in and then quickly left.

Orihime didn't turn around, she didn't shift her eyes off the glowing moon outside her barred window, she didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had arrived. She'd never done that before, but the green-eyed Espada simply pushed the thought out of his head and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

It wasn't what he intended to come out, he meant to say something along the lines of, "Quit standing around and eat." or, "Hurry up." or maybe even, "I'll force feed you if you defy me." But no, what came out was a stupid question, the thought he had pushed away earlier, he had no clue why he asked it, he knew that much.

Orihime turned halfway, her said eyes shifted his direction. She didn't look surprised, but he wasn't sure. "Nothing." She whispered out.

He wanted to demand that she tell him. But he didn't see the reasoning behind such a question, so all he simply said, "Eat. I'll be back and your nutrients had better be gone." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room, his coat flaps flowing behind him as Orihime watched the door slowly close, surrounding her and darkness with the only light being provided by the moon itself.

Reluctantly, the orange-haired woman walked over, and just stared, disgusted at the plate of so-called 'food'.

It looked like anything but.

The vegetables were a pale white color, drained of any 'life' that had originally been in them. There was what looked like used to be rice, but now it was just a light grey sludge. And she didn't even want to know what that even darkly mush was on the side. There was tea, but it was deathly cold and absolutely no sugar added to it, not to mention it tasted like dirt, no, dirt would've tasted so much better in this case.

Orihime picked up the cup, and after a few hesitant pauses, she threw back her head and let the nasty liquid slither down her throat before she slammed the cup back down onto the table, her other hand clamped around her neck as the disgusting taste embedded itself inside her.

After a few seconds, she stood up, looking down at her food and almost cringing away at the mere sight of it. She couldn't eat it, not again, she'd been forcing herself the past month or so, but not again, she wouldn't be able to keep it down this time.

So she simply sighed and picked up the plate of mush, walking over to the large couch and getting down on her hands and knees before dumping the plate of food, adding to the growing pile under the white furniture.

She looked at it, sighing once again before returning to the plate to the tray. She hadn't been eating any of her food the last few days, and even though her stomach was seriously paying for it, she knew she wouldn't be able to down any of that food. She was just happy her stomach didn't growl when Ulquiorra was around, or else he'd be asking questions no doubt.

_"What is that sound?"_ He'd ask. And she, since she wasn't accustomed to lying so easily, would end up 'not noticing' the 'strange sound' or merely reply that she'd have no idea herself. But both those responses would instantly bring up even more suspicion in the green-eyed Espada, and then she knew in the end he'd probably just stay and make sure that she ate the nasty excuse for 'food'.

After a moment of thinking, she silently walked back to the window, and started staring at it, her mind wandering, her eyes and expression saddening greatly.

Where were they?

She'd been here in Hueco Mundo for well over a month, but she hadn't seen anything of her friends. Nothing. She hadn't even heard anything new about them ever since she had slapped Ulquiorra clear across the face from insulting them right in front of her.

Orihime's head just kept on running through the worst case scenario, like an broken record player. They couldn't all be gone, could they? She felt them, their spiritual pressures, all of theirs, a little over a month ago, but one by one, each of them, every single bit of spiritual aura she felt, soon flickered out, like a candle. They just, faded away.

First it was Rukia, then Chad's, Renji's, Uryuu, and finally Ichigo's...

She had healed him once, but if Ulquiorra was able to defeat him so easily, what about the other three Espadas above him? Surely they easily gained the advantage being in Hueco Mundo itself rather than Karakura town.

She didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly the doors to her large, empty room opened and she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was that was walking in.

She heard the tray of food being rolled out the door in what seemed like a rush, and normally, Ulquiorra would head out in silence not long after.

"You consumed all of it, I presume." He stated. She turned and nodded, her eyes not meeting his. Ulquiorra then turned on his heel, nearly all the way out the door when suddenly...

_gggggrrrooooooooowwwwwwllll_

Orihime's eyes widened as her hands were automatically on her stomach, she stared at her empty gut when she realized that her doors weren't closed just yet.

She hesitantly shifted her eyes upward toward the tall figure in the doorway. Ulquiorra didn't turn around like she thought he would, he didn't even turn his head and look over his shoulder at her.

He just froze, mid-step.

"What was that." He demanded, rather than asked. Orihime's eyes widened even further as she struggled to come up with a believable excuse when her stomach answered for her.

_gggggrrrooooooooowwwwwwllll_

She then clutched her stomach, looking at it, as if begging it to stop.

"I said; What. Is. That." Ulquiorra re-stated, this time, turning fully toward her, his expression more angry than usual as he practically glared at her.

She looked up at him, her mouth opening but nothing coming out. It wasn't another few seconds that she finally said something. "N-nothing..." She replied. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and soon he began taking large steps toward her, his eyes unblinking.

Orihime's eyes widened and she took a step back as he got closer, and soon, she was pressing herself up against the wall as the tall Espada's form was mere inches away from her own, towering over her. "I may not know much about humans, woman..." He started, when suddenly a pale hand grasped Orihime's throat and she was instantly being held down against the couch, choking.

She brought her hands up to wrap around his wrist as he pressed harder downward against her, his face lowered toward hers as he basically growled out the next few words.

"But don't dare assume that I'm stupid."

His piercing gaze stayed on her face as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were shut as a look of pain and fear covered her features. And suddenly, he didn't know when, or even _why _his attention was brought to her lips. And for some reason, he started to noticed how soft and pink they looked, despite the pale white they were turning thanks to lack of oxygen caused by himself.

He let his hand loosen a little as she desperately took in some much needed breaths, her chest pushing out with every intake, and he instantly felt her breasts push up against his torso.

Dammit, those sensations were back.

Well, in truth, they were there as soon as he had seen her when he came in to deliver her meal, but right now they were a hundred times stronger.

It was then that he completely stopped crushing her into the couch and just let his hand rest against her neck. His eyes watched as his thumb brushed against the front of her throat, as if he was even curious on what he was doing next. He was simply just following instinct, what the sensations inside him told him to do, unaware of anything around him, or the living being beneath him.

He just watched, observed what his hand dared do. Watched as it slid from her throat to rest behind her neck and then tangle his fingers into her long, orange hair. It was then that he realized what he was doing and instantly pulled away, shoving his hand deep into his pocket as he stared hard at the woman how softly placed a hand against her throat and sat up.

"You're going to eat twice as much tomorrow, and I'm going to watch you consume it all." Ulquiorra stated, rushing to get out of the room.

Orihime nodded, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat against the back of the large couch. He had never done _that_ before.

Ulquiorra, even when they first had met and he gave her the bracelet, had not touched her once. He didn't even call her by her name since she's known him. So it was very unexpected when he so roughly grabbed her and pressed her down against the base of the couch, practically choking the life out of her. It shocked her, no, more like _scared_ her.

She was scared of him since she had first seen him, that dead look in his burning green eyes as he stared right through her, piercing her living being, her soul itself, everything. It paralyzed her at first, every time he laid those amazing green orbs upon her form.

But her fear loosened up as she got to know him, or rather, got used to his presence always being there. He never insulted her, never expected anything from her, hardly even _looked_ at her, but most of all, never touched her.

Orihime had known a lot of guys, ran into a lot of grubby, _grabby _men. Ichigo and Uryuu and Chad were one of the few men whom she knew kept chivalry alive, other than those three, it was dead to every other man. And even when she simply talked to one of her classmates, she could see their eyes lingering lower from her face, only to rest on her chest and drool over it.

She nearly got raped one day walking home from school, but Ichigo had saved her when he happened to walk by. She was forever grateful to him after that, she loved Ichigo, she knew that much, she loved him more than anything but he never saw her, never looked at her the same way. She could tell, the way he looked at Rukia, she could tell that he never would look at herself the way she saw him.

Grimmjow had once came in and just outright harrassed her, throwing her down, ripping everything off until there was hardly anything covering her. He grabbed, pinched, squeezed, ignored the cries she made, the pleads and begs for him to stop. He didn't listen, and he nearly raped her too, had her held down against the cold, stone ground, his hand grabbing the waste-band of her panties, ready to rip them off and penetrate her.

But then he came.

Ulquiorra had simply walked in, hands in pockets, something white, folded and tucked between his arm and side with his eyes closed as usual. Grimmjow, no doubt, was shocked. He hadn't expected the Espada to come until he had to bring Orihime her food, which was another few hours away. So he had no idea why the bastard was there now.

But Ulquiorra made sure Grimmjow never even thought about trying something like touching Orihime again.

He had stopped a few feet into the room, Grimmjow instantly frozen over Orihime's battered and bruised form from his continuous hits and kicks, pieces of her white clothing everywhere.

Instantly, Grimmjow had been thrown up against the wall, breaking right through the stone and landing in the hallway. But the fight didn't stop there. Ulquiorra was instantly above him and grabbed the man's throat, sinking his fingers deep within his neck as he raised him up and then slammed him deep into the ground. He then raised a fist and punched downward, sinking him even deeper into the ground, blood covering the green-eyed Espada's arm.

Grimmjow had tried fighting back, but it was useless, he had been caught so off guard, that he instantly gave Ulquiorra the advantage, and Ulquiorra didn't hesitate to go shove that little fact in his face.

After that, Ulquiorra stood up, grabbing Grimmjow by his blue hair and pulling him up with him, though, not letting him stand fully. He kept him at his knees, his face so bloody, he wasn't recognizable. His fist tightened in his hair as he dragged the man back into Orihime's room where the young woman was still sitting on the ground in hardly anything but her panties, her arms across her chest, tears still in her eyes and tear streaks staining her face as watched with wide eyes as the two re-entered her room.

Ulquiorra simply held Grimmjow's head toward Orihime, keeping a large distance between them, but then said, "Get a good look, because you won't be seeing her again for a long time." Orihime could've screamed at how screwed up Grimmjow's face was, blood pooling everywhere he went and staining his white clothes. Grimmjow simply chuckled, winking at Orihime and smiling evilly, revealing both sets of sharper-than-normal teeth.

This pissed Ulquiorra off as his green eyes narrowed and without moving the rest of his body, threw Grimmjow out of the room, landing him five feet deep into the wall outside in the hallway. The doors then suddenly closed, leaving the two in the room alone as Ulquiorra turned to face the doors, as if about to leave, but he didn't move. He just stood there, hands in pockets, eyes shut.

Orihime stood up, struggling a little because her body hurt, but she could easily heal herself later, what she needed right now was something to cover up with because all she had on were a pair of pink, frilly panties.

"Did he hurt you." His monotonic voice suddenly said, catching her off guard as she brought her eyes up to look at the back of his head. She didn't answer so he turned halfway toward her, his green eyes meeting hers as they widened and she struggled to cover herself.

"Did. He. Hurt. You." He repeated it again, making sure she heard this time. Orihime's gaze didn't meet his, she was ashamed right now, there was absolutely nothing she could've done if Grimmjow had actually... if Ulquiorra hadn't gotten there in time.

Ulquiorra just watched as tears began to fill her eyes and then slide down her cheeks as she failed to meet his gaze. She was so weak, so useless in Hueco Mundo, there was nothing she could do but stand around and get beaten and used.

It was then that Ulquiorra held out the folded white thing he had walked in with. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at it. "Take it." He demanded, and she did so, realizing that it was a blanket, a thin one, but a blanket nonetheless. She immediately wrapped it around herself when she finally looked back up at her rescuer. His eyes hadn't moved from her face, and that surprised her.

His gaze lingered on her face before he closed them and abruptly turned on his heel and started walking out the door. "Someone will be in to clean this mess up and retrieve you some new clothing." He stated as he walked out before suddenly stopping in the doorway, a moment of silence before saying, "And I can assure you no one will lay a finger on you again."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Since that incident, he had kept his word. Not a single person who came had laid a finger on her, they had even been careful about even looking at her. Grimmjow never came back, except when she had to heal Ichigo, but he hadn't touched her once, or even looked at her in that manner. He must've thought that she wasn't worth the trouble of going through Ulquiorra again.

But just now, he had just grabbed her by the neck and thrown her down against the couch. He was so smooth with his movements, she hardly noticed the move until his hand tightened around her throat. She knew if he found out about her not eating, he'd get mad, but this was completely different, she didn't expect this from _him_.

It was then that another long growl ripped through the silence of the room, and she placed a hand on her more than empty stomach. It probably wasn't healthy for her not to eat anything for the past two days, but she couldn't stand it. Well, at least she knew that wouldn't ever happen again now that Ulquiorra was probably gonna force feed it to her everyday now.

Orihime buried her face in her arms as tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted Rukia, she wanted Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Tatsuki, and most of all, she wanted Ichigo.

She could only hope to dear God in heaven that they were alright.

But she doubted it...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, hope ya'll liked this chapter! And I promise, levels of 'smut' will continue to rise until we hit a full on lemon! XDD Read and Review (might end up uploading three chapters tonight.) And keep in mind that I'm still a young author! (more of an artist, but...)  
Love you all~ Wynt.  
**


	2. Wall

**I do not own Bleach, it's characters, or anything of the sorts. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, the original creator and founder of said anime. The creator has every right to their characters, Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and every other Bleach character belongs to them. **  
**I am merely the author of this story, the owner of the plotline, nothing else, maybe a few OC's on the side, but they're hardly worth mentioning, seeing as how they probably won't even show up.**  
**I decided to write this after not finding any UlquiorraxOrihime fics that suited to my needs. I hope you all enjoy! Not my first fanfic ever wrote, but first 'M' rated, multi-chapter one ever uploaded!!!~ ENJOY.**

* * *

**Sensations**

**Chapter Two  
**

"How has she been doing?" Aizen asked, comfortably sitting in his chair and looking at the care-taker of his prisoner.

Ulquiorra's gaze didn't meet his leader's, instead, he simply stated, "She hasn't eaten for the past two days. She's refused to."

To this, Aizen merely nodded, a smile on his face. "Well, that's understandable seeing as how we serve her nothing but shit three times a day." But then his smile disappeared as his gaze hardened. "But don't let it happen again. I need her alive, not half-starved and weak." He stated harshly, standing up and smiling, once again, at Ulquiorra. "I want you to... try something."

To this, Ulquiorra's green eyes met his. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, his stare lingering on Aizen as the brown-haired man slowly walked toward him. He then started pacing circles around the Espada, smiling. "Oh, you know... if she's having trouble eating again, just..."

Ulquiorra's eyes didn't leave his form as he continued to explain in great detail what exactly he wanted him to do to the poor girl.

* * *

Orihime turned at the sound of a cart being wheeled into her room, more full of digusting food than usual. The one who had wheeled in the cart had left in a rush, and she couldn't blame him, there was a scary aura around Ulquiorra this morning, darker than usual, darker than she'd ever felt from him before.

She knew that he was still there when the doors closed, she didn't need to turn around and check just to make sure, she could easily feel his gaze on her.

"Eat." Was all he said, all he demanded of her, all he ever had demanded of her, and the only thing he expected from her.

She didn't move for a few seconds, but then turned around, and stared, disgusted at the plate of sludge. She didn't want to eat it, but she knew she would end up consuming every little piece because of the green-eyed man.

Hesitantly, she walked over and picked up the plate before turning around and sitting down on the couch. She just stared at the over-filled plate on her lap, not even daring to touch it, fearing that it would hiss at her and run away.

Ulquiorra simply watched her, noting every action, every movement she made. He could see that she was weaker than usual from not eating, which instantly brought back the conversation he and Aizen had had just a few hours ago.

_"Make sure she feels... 'comfortable', I wanna be sure that she's gotten at least a hint of what I plan on doing to her later on..."_

Ulquiorra didn't know how, but he knew what Aizen had in mind. He knew Aizen wanted Orihime, but he didn't know why that pissed him off so much. He didn't want that bastard touching her. No, Orihime, no matter how one looked at it, belonged to _him._

And she belonged to him only.

It was then that a lower level arrancar appeared in the doorway, and he turned halfway to glare at the intruder, even though he was secretly thankful because that last thought had made the sensations travel a bit lower beneath his stomach than usual. "What is it." He demanded.

The arrancar bowed, not meeting gazes with his superior, even though Orihime could hardly even see his eyes thanks to the mask covering his head. "Aizen wishes to meet with you as soon as possible, sir." The small arrancar stated. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Did he intend for you to get here before I did?"

It was silent as the arrancar reluctantly answered a few seconds later. "Yes, sir." He barely whispered out. Orihime didn't even have the time to gasp when suddenly the arrancar's head was smashed against the wall, blood spurting everywhere, staining Ulquiorra's pale skin and white clothing.

Her eyes widened and she stood up, body trembling in shock as the plate fell to the floor at her feet. "W-Why did you--" She started, but then froze as Ulquiorra merely turned his head, his angered gaze paralyzing her. "He failed to follow orders. The punishment for such a crime is death." And with that, he pulled his bloody hand out from the wall and stuck it into his pocket before walking out, leaving her to linger with the last few words he spoke before disappearing.

"You should've learned that by now."

A few seconds later, she fell to her knees, her body trembling. He was different, for some reason, Ulquiorra wasn't..._ Ulquiorra_ anymore, and she knew that she hardly had any right to say that, knowing that she only got to see him three times a day for about two minutes each, but this just didn't seem like him. Ever since he had entered the room, something was off, she could tell, it seemed as though he were angry about something.

* * *

"You called." Ulquiorra stated as he walked into a large, dark room that only held a single, white chair. And sitting in the chair was Aizen himself. And he didn't look happy.

"Ulquiorra, it is my understanding that... you have a thing for our little pet." He said it as if he were happy about it, but Ulquiorra knew him better than this, he was _angry_.

"Where did you get that information?" He asked monotonically as Aizen simply chuckled and stood up. "Nnoitora told me you were acting strange for the past... week or two? I can't exactly remember what he said, but..." He then glared hard up at Ulquiorra. "You can be sure that I'm not happy about it."

Suddenly, it felt as if the green-eyed Espada was being crushed, millions of tons of pressure being forced down upon his shoulders. He tried resisting, but it was too much, so he ended up getting down on one knee, hands still in pockets, his breathing getting heavier.

Aizen simply chucked again and started walking circles around his little warrior slave, enjoying the sight of him in pain and kneeling before him. "And you can assume that it put a little... kink in my plans for the girl... which is why I requested you before you could do anything to her." He stated, continuing to circle around the pained form being crushed next to him.

"Now, you may not know a lot about the human body or how it might react to certain things... but I can tell you it's the honest truth that your bodies, even though they're mainly hollow-like, have some human traits."

Ulquiorra struggled to look up at the ex-soul reaper, who simply laughed, throwing his head back as he walked back over to his chair and sat down.

The pressure was instantly gone, and Ulquiorra nearly collapsed, gasping for air, relieved. "What Nnoitora told you was a lie." He suddenly said, catching Aizen off guard.

"Hmm?" He asked, blinking in surprise. "Why would he do that? Because in truth, Grimmjow told me something similar to that a long time ago."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Dammit, he should've known that bastard wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So you're gonna try and tell me that even though two of my most trusted Espadas are giving me the same information about you, they're lying? That seems very unlikely, and it doesn't make you look good in the least." He replied, a smile upon his lips as Ulquiorra glared at him.

"So you DO have a thing for our pet, eh? Well, that's very interesting... wonder how you'll react when you're forced to stand there and watch as I ravage her body mercilessly while her cries and screams echo all throughout Los Noches. Yes, that would be very interesting, no?" Aizen asked, his smile widening.

Ulquiorra's fists clenched in his pockets, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to do a single thing if Aizen did plan on doing what he had just told him. He just hoped that he was bluffing, that he wouldn't even lay a finger on his woman. But given the sudden lust in the man's eyes as he looked at Orihime, something told Ulquiorra he wasn't.

Then Aizen simply sighed, bored with the situation already as he waved a lazy hand, dismissing the depressed-looking Espada and watched as Ulquiorra left the room in more of a rush than usual. He smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned, and if he guessed right, he knew exactly what Ulquiorra was about to do next.

"It'll be even more fun when he's actually attached to her in the human world." He chuckled out. "And once he's arrived... it'll only be a matter of time before his strength starts to disperse...and then I'll make my move."

* * *

Orihime was surprised when Ulquiorra suddenly broke down the door, not waiting for it to open for him as he rushed toward her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her off of the couch. "H-hey! What's going on?" she asked as he dragged her with him everywhere he paced around the room, thinking.

"I have to get you out of here. I'm not going to let him touch you." He stated, but it only served to make Orihime even more confused.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" She said, pulling away from Ulquiorra. "What do you mean get out of here? Where are we going? What're you doing?" She stated, taking steps away from him.

At her questions he simply turned around, his stare more of a glare than usual, as he backed her up against the wall, placing a hand on one side of her head as he lowered his own toward her. "I won't allow for him to have you." Orihime's eyes widened when suddenly his mouth was by her ear. "You belong to me."

Before she could react, an arm was wrapped around her waste as Ulquiorra broke through the wall into the endless desert of Heuco Mundo. He then jumped out and ran, Orihime being carried by him. "What're you--" She started, when suddenly she heard a warped, ripping sound. Looking ahead, she could see what it was.

It was one of those portals the Espada used to get to her hometown in the first place, one that ripped into any dimension like a gigantic pair of teeth, ready to swallow you whole. "Where are we going?" She asked as her hands automatically clinging to his shirt.

"Away from here." Was all he said before they both disappeared into the endless abyss.

"You'd think the boss would've wanted us to do something." Nnoitora stated as he stood alone in the middle of the large, gaping hole in the side of Orihime's room. He then shrugged, that grin forever on his face as he turned and laughed. "But he always has something in mind. This should be fun." He then walked out of the room, looking forward to see how the next few days would play out.

Orihime opened her eyes when they were no longer surrounded in darkness, and instead a hundred feet in the air, hovering above a small town. Her hands tightened on her protector's shirt as she observed the town below.

It'd been so long since she'd seen the sun, since she's seen living, breathing, human beings talking and interacting with each other, smiling, laughing, children playing, she was so happy to see them right now, but the question was... why was she here?

And why had Ulquiorra been the one to bring her here?

She then looked up at him in wonder, unsure of what he was doing, when she realized that his gaze was also on the town below, as if he were thinking over what to do next.

"What're we doing here?" She asked, knocking him out of whatever trance he was in as his gaze shifted to her, and then they both looked back down at the city beneath them.

To Orihime, it didn't look anything like her hometown, it was too small, the place had small streets and probably only two or three stores. The homes were small, and there were hardly any cars. "Where are we?" She asked when suddenly Ulquiorra's arm tightened around her waste.

She instantly looked up at him in response, he was still looking down at the people below before he said, "This place will have to do." But before he could say anything else, if he were to say anything else, she started pushing away from him.

"Wait, why're we here, why'd you bring me here? Let me go! I don't want anything to do with your plans or anything!" She started screaming, now hitting his chest as he stared at her, unmoving before suddenly grabbing her wrist and holding her out, letting her hang in mid-air.

"I can easily let you fall to your death if you wish." He stated, quite annoyed with her. She yelped as she used her other hand to wrap around his wrist, not wanting to fall. "No! Please don't! I'm sorry!" She begged. He stared at her for a second longer before swinging her up and catching her, bridal style.

Using one arm to hold her, he used his free hand to dig into his pocket and pull out a little metallic bracelet. Orihime's eyes widened as she realized that it was the same one she was wearing now. "Get rid of that one," He stated as he practically ripped it off of her wrist and replaced it with the new one, keeping the old in his hand as they descended into the woods not far off.

When they landed, he set her down on the ground as he stood up and slid her old silver bracelet onto his wrist. She looked up at him from her spot on the forest floor. "Why're you--" She started to ask when he answered her unfinished question.

"With these bracelets on, neither the Soul Society nor Heuco Mundo can detect us. Also, for the next half hour, humans won't be able to see us as long as we wear these. And after that spell has worn off, it'll also let humans see me." he stated.

She nodded, still a bit confused, looking at her bracelet. "Why're you--" She started, when suddenly he picked her back up and they were running toward the town not too far off.

It didn't take long before they arrived on the outskirts of it, and Ulquiorra slowed down to a stop, setting Orihime down but keeping a firm hand on her shoulder, as if he were sure she would try to run away.

"We need to change our outer appearances." He said, and she looked around. "There's a store right over there that sells clothes..." She said, pointing. He nodded once before they walked toward it. Orihime tried dodging a person who looked like they were about to run into her, but her eyes widened as they simply passed through her, as if she herself were a ghost.

"They cannot see, touch, hear, or feel us." Ulquiorra stated, answering her mental question as they passed through the wall of the clothing store. It was dark inside, instantly alerting Orihime that the store was closed, but then the hand on her shoulder let up, and she looked up at her care-taker in question.

"Pick something out... no, take a couple bags full. And then empty the register. We need to hurry." He stated as he walked around himself, looking for clothes.

She was a bit surprised that he even knew what a cash register was, until she realized what it was exactly that he wanted her to do. "Wait, we're gonna steal? That's--" But she froze as he glared at her over his shoulder. "Would you rather be raped over and over again by several different men a night?" He stated harshly.

Her eyes widened for a second as the thought of such a thing ran through her head. "N-no..." She replied, and he then turned back to his own business, saying, "Then I suggest you do what I tell you to, woman."

She nodded, walking over to the women's section and filling up a couple bags of clothing she thought was cute. She then looked around for something to put the money in and her eyes instantly spotted a cute, light green purse with pink flowers scattered across the handle and the buttons on the side.

With a smile, she grabbed it and started stuffing all the money from the cash register inside it. To her surprise, this little store actually seemed to be pretty famous, there were countless twenty's and fifty dollar bills and she didn't hesitate to grab all the quarters and coins occupying the money machine either.

While doing so, she looked around, not seeing Ulquiorra in the men's section where he had originally left. Maybe he was changing clothes? She had no idea, but she knew she had to change out of her own current clothing as well.

Once she was done emptying the register, she set her bags down on the counter and then went back and chose a different pair of clothes before sliding out of her own dress provided by Los Noches, leaving her in her underwear as she hastily tried to slide on a cute, brown miniskirt.

After that she put on a white, button up, short-sleeved shirt and quickly slid a light pink sweater over it before putting on a pair of socks.

"Are you finished?"

Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin before her eyes met those of Ulquiorra's, who was just leaning against the wall, watching her. How long had he been there? Was he watching her the whole time while she undressed? Why hadn't she noticed?

She figured the main reason was because of what he was currently wearing. He had on a dark, grey t-shirt, black pants, black, shiny shoes, and a very long, black overcoat, his hands deep in it's pockets like he used to do with his white coat. He no longer had his strange helmet-mask thing on his head, she didn't know if he had removed it or...

Orihime didn't think black suited him too well, it made him look even more Gothic and depressing than usual, but she didn't have any room to talk as she replied, "I gotta get some shoes, hold on..." She said, unconsciously adding the last little demand as she quickly picked out a pair of cute, brown penny-loafers and slipping them on.

He then pushed himself off the wall, and started walking toward the door. It was then that she noticed he too had a bag full of clothes for himself. Wanting not to be left behind, she grabbed her bags and quickly stuffed a couple other pairs of shoes before running to his side, feeling guilty to have robbed such a nice store.

She reckoned that took about fifteen minutes at the most, meaning they only had fifteen minutes of invisibility to the human eye.

"Where do humans usually stay?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked as he towered over most of the people walking around. She blinked at him before her mind registered what he had said and replied, "Oh, houses or apartments, or even hotels." he nodded, "Find something temporary. Wait for me there." And with that, he left into the crowd.

Did he honestly trust her enough to do something like that? Without attempting to run away? Well, she knew she didn't know where she was at all, some town in the middle of nowhere, and she couldn't hover in midair so it'd be pointless just running away into the forest, hoping to find a magical carriage that'll take her home.

Sighing, she nodded and ran off into the crowd in search of a hotel, grateful that she was out of Heuco Mundo, it's clothes, and lifestyle.

**

* * *

  
A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Ooh~It's getting good, no? Let's hope Ulquiorra made the right decision, running away from Aizen like that! XD  
Read and Review! Professional Critique welcomed, point out mistakes so I can fix!  
~Wynt  
**


	3. Bed

**I do not own Bleach, it's characters, or anything of the sorts. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, the original creator and founder of said anime. The creator has every right to their characters, Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and every other Bleach character belongs to them. **  
**I am merely the author of this story, the owner of the plotline, nothing else, maybe a few OC's on the side, but they're hardly worth mentioning, seeing as how they probably won't even show up.**  
**I decided to write this after not finding any UlquiorraxOrihime fics that suited to my needs. I hope you all enjoy! Not my first fanfic ever wrote, but first 'M' rated, multichapter one ever uploaded!!!~ ENJOY.**

* * *

**Sensations**

**Chapter Three  
**  
It wasn't long before Orihime was able to find a decent Hotel, and with the money she had previously been ordered to take, they'd be able to easilly afford a room. But one question that haunted her while she waited outside the building, still invisible to everyone around her...

Why?

Why had Ulquiorra been so angry when he was supposed to observe her eat, and why had he been in such a rush to suddenly break out of Los Noches? She couldn't help but think that it had something to do with what he had told her that afternoon.

_"Would you rather be raped over and over again by several different men a night?"_

The thought itself scared her to death. She didn't like being touched, grabbed, squeezed, pinched, and pulled on by other men, she didn't even like being looked at by men who had that disgusting glint in their eye. It made her feel uncomfortable and queasy. But she had no idea why Ulquiorra would even care, why he wouldn't just stand by and watch as it all happened to her without a single hint of emotion in his eyes. Her screams not reaching him, her cries not affecting him in any way as the men beat her and used her and had her.

But then his words from before echoed inside her head.

_"You belong to me."_

She didn't even think about those words until now, everything was happening so fast back there she hardly had time to even think about closing her eyes. But why had he said that? He hardly seemed to care about her or what happened to her, not that anything did, but when he attacked Grimmjow that one time, she simply thought it was because Ulquiorra hadn't permitted him to do such a thing, and was acting like a real care-taker of a poor, weak pet.

She knew one thing, she didn't belong to him, and even though he said that to either make a point or just to scare her, she knew she _never _wanted to be _his_, no matter how much it seemed like he was protecting her for just being her, or because he was ordered to.

"Is this the place?" Ulquiorra asked as his tall form casted a shadow over her while he looked up at the small, two story building.

She stood up and nodded. "Yeah, the prices are cheap so we should be able to afford a room with the money we have." She replied obediantly. He nodded. "The bracelet's power is about to break." He stated as she looked at him in question. "Where did you go off to?" She asked as they stood outside the doors of the hotel.

His green eyes shifted toward her, as if silently scolding her for questioning him. She cringed back under his gaze as he did something similar to a sigh, closing his eyes. "Count to ten, and then push open the doors." He stated as she blinked at him, confused. "Just do it." He growled, irrirated that he had to repeat himself.

She nodded, closing her eyes and counting. _One, Two, Three, Four..._ Once she hit ten, they both opened the double glass doors into the hotel lobby, rather than walking right through them. The spell on the bracelets must've broken. And Orihime could only think that that was the fastest thirty-minutes of her life.

The clerk behind the counter was a man, probably in his fourty's, and he was reading the newspaper before the bell rung as the doors opened up. His black, beady eyes looked up only to widen at the sight of the tall, dark, scary looking figure walking toward him. But he soon calmed down as he noticed Orihime pop out from behind him as she was the one standing at the counter first, smiling.

"Hello, what may I do for you two, today?" He asked, smiling at Orihime as he snuck a few glances down at her chest area, his nose nearly bursting with blood at the sight. She smiled and waved. "Hi, we need a room please?" She asked, he nodded, still smiling at the beautiful young girl.

"For you and your...father?" The grubby old man asked, looking up al Ulquiorra. Orihime's eyebrows raised up in surprise as she giggled and shook her head. "Oh, oh no, he's just..." She then looked at him, not knowing what to call him before looking back at the man and saying, "An aquaintence of mine."

The old man nodded, noting that she hadn't said 'boyfriend' or anything of the sorts as he reached out and grabbed her hand, as if it were a normal guesture of hello. "Well, in that case, why don't you stay in my room for free while your 'aquaintence' can have his own--" But before he could finish, Orihime's hand was ripped out of his own as Ulquiorra slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he used his other hand to grasp hers and rip it away from his.

The green-eyed man glared at the clerk as he nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "O-one room it is, then!" He stated, a forced smile upon his lips as he pracitcally threw the key to them.

Ulquiorra just grabbed it and stomped away with Orihime who looked back in apology, saying, "Thank you!" as they exited to the stairs.

Once they reached inside the stairwell, Orihime ripped away from Ulquiorra, looking at him in anger. "He was only being nice! You didn't have to scare him!" She yelled, but she soon shut up when he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her toward him, her face inches away from his as he growled out, "Remember who's in charge here." before letting go and walking up the stairs to the next floor.

It took her a minute to regain her composure and catch up to Ulquiorra, her mind going haywire from the day's events.

"Here..." The man suddenly said as they entered a long hallway with endless doors on each side, each door sporting a single letter and number. Ulquiorra held out the key to her, and she took it, looking at the tag attached to it. "2J..." She said as she began walking down the hallway, looking at each of the doors before finding their's near the very end, on the opposite side of the stairs.

She slid the key in and unlocked it, turning the handle, and pushed open the door as the two walked in, looking around.

It was a really nice, little place. Pretty big for a hotel this size, kitchen, bathroom, small table in the corner, TV, bed--

That's where Orihime spotted their problem.

There was only one bed.

A single, double bed.

"This will do." Ulquiorra stated as he closed the door and walked in, still looking around, observing everything. Orihime just stayed, standing in her spot as she stared at the bed. "Uh..." She started, making him look at her. "What?" He asked.

She pointed to the bed. "There's only one bed." She stated. He followed her finger to the double bed with floral patterned blankets and pillow cases, and then looked back at her. "Is that a problem? It's built for two people, isn't it?" He asked, annoyed.

She nodded, but gave an awkward smile. "But..."

"I don't see what the problem is." He stated, rather irritated now as he walked over to the window to look outside and set his bags down. She sighed. Maybe arrancars didn't sleep? She certianly never saw one do so. She hoped they didn't.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I hardly have any clue as to what's going on, and to be honest, I don't even want to know. I'm going to go into the bathroom and take a shower and change into some comfy pajamas and when I come back out, I'm gonna order some REAL food before going to sleep in a REAL bed." And with that, she trudged away into the bathroom, dropping all her bags before doing so.

Ulquiorra just watched her disappear behind the door, hearing her lock it before the sound of running water reached his ears and steam began to drift out from under the door. He then turned his attention down to the people below, thinking.

This town was virtually in the middle of nowhere, no one could find them even if they wanted to with the bracelets they had on, as long as the kept them on.

His eyes widened as he turned back toward the bathroom door. People got undressed completely before taking a shower or bath, right? Meaning she would take off her bracelet and--

No, that just wouldn't work.

Orihime screamed and jumped when Ulquiorra crashed through the doorway. "What the--" She started, pulling a cream-colored towel and clutching it to her naked form as Ulquiorra walked over, grabbed the silver bracelet off of the bathroom counter before using his other hand to grab her wrist and slide it back onto her arm.

"Keep this on, no matter what. Do not remove it for anything." He stated as he let go of her wrist, giving a mental sigh of relief.

"You couldn't tell me that when you gave it to me?" She asked seriously, extremely aggrivated at the man who barged in while she was just about to step into the steamy, hot water. He looked at her as she glared up at him. "Get out." She stated simply.

Ulquiorra didn't move, unaware of what was making her so mad. He had just come into warn her to not take the bracelet off. He didn't understand why she looked so..._angry_.

"I said, get out!" She then screamed, pushing him out the door and slamming it behind him. "God! And stay out!" she yelled from behind it as he heard her step into the running water, groaning.

Ulquiorra just shook his head, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't, not in a million years, understand humans. He honestly didn't see what the big deal was, or why she was making a fuss about it. In his eyes, he had saved her from Aizen finding her and taking her back to use and beat her.

Looking around, unwanting to think anymore about Los Noches or any of the Espada for that matter, he searched for something to do. He didn't want to wander into the kitchen, nothing there. He had already looked out the window, didn't want to do that again.

But then his eyes landed on the remote above the TV, in front of the bed on a dresser. He walked over, grabbed it, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at it. He might as well get accustomed to this technology while he was here. After a minute of searching the remote, he found a little red button that said 'POWER' right in the top corner, so he pressed it, and the TV turned on.

He blinked, eyebrows raised a bit as he looked down and re-read the remote's buttons. He then chose the big, white button in the middle that said 'ON DEMAND' and watched as it brought up a menu.

He read the several options on the screen. KIDS, ACTION. ROMANCE, DRAMA, EROTICA, MUSIC, RELIGION.

Ulquiorra read over them, not exactly sure what half of them meant. He knew what kids where, he knew more than enough action, drama was what Aizen portrayed perfectly, music he supposed was that language where people talked in rhythms, Religion, he knew what that was, but didn't care for humans or their Gods and idols.

But what was Romance and Erotica?

Rome was a country, wasn't it? In Europe? Ulquiorra didn't even want to fathom how he knew all this stuff, but not wanting to learn about a European country, he chose EROTICA. And a new list popped up.

TEENS, COUPLES, ORGY, LESBIAN, YOUNG-LOVE.

Ulquiorra just stared at the words.

What the fuck did any of those mean?

Frustrated, Ulquiorra just read through the list, trying to remember hints of words he had heard here and there and put them together. He had no clue what teens were, couples were pairs of two, orgy...he had no idea how to pronounce that, he didn't think 'lesbian' was even in the dictionary...

But then the last one struck him.

Young-_Love_.

Orihime had talked of love once, that it came from the heart. He still had no idea what it was, but he supposed if he clicked on it, he'd learn more about it and perhaps he'd understand what it was Orihime was trying to tell him back then. So he chose the option and set the remote down beside him as the screen faded out and soon faded back in.

...

He knew full well what a television screen was, that it portrayed moving pictures of cartoons and people at points in their lives, but he never actually USED one, much less SEEN one action. So it was somewhat of a surprise to him when two people showed up on the screen, a young man driving a car with a younger woman sitting next to him, they both smiled and laughed as they stopped outside a hotel in the middle of the night.

"A hotel...?" Ulquiorra asked as he leaned in to better observe what the two were doing.

The man had hopped out of the car, walking over and opening the door for the woman and leading her inside the hotel where they checked out a room.

Much like Orihime and himself did earlier.

The man led the woman up the stairs, down the hall, and into their room that was a great deal smaller than their own, but a lot more fancier. It had a single, double bed though, reminding Ulquiorra of their own room.

_"Kaito...I don't know about this anymore..."_ The young woman said as she stopped by the door, making the man named Kaito look back as he still held her hand. He then smiled softly at her, _"It's alright, Junko...I'm here with you." _He said softly, bringing her close to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Ulquiorra blinked. What was that? Why did they just suddenly bring their mouths together? Did it mean something? He had no idea, maybe he could ask Orihime when she got out. So he kept on watching, a bit confused at their actions, but stayed, watching nonetheless.

_"Oh...Kaito...I love you so much..."_ Junko stated as Kaito lowered her onto the bed, her shirt unbottoned as he kissed his way down to her navel. _"I love you too, Junko..." _He replied as he slid her small skirt down her legs and spread them wide.

Now Ulquiorra was thoroughly confused. Just because of human contact caused by the mouth, made someone love each other? That didn't make any sense. And now the woman was practically naked and panting on the bed while the man just groped and squeezed and kissed everywhere he could reach. But then Ulquiorra observed as the two kissed again, and he could easilly see their tongues dancing with eachother as the man's hand slid into the woman's panties, making her gasp and allowing him more access into her mouth.

_"Kaito...please, I need you..." _Junko panted out as she lay on the bed, her body now bare and covered with sweat as a look of desperation covered her features. Kaito smiled as he undressed himself completely, and Ulquiorra's eyes landed on a certain feature of the man's that was..._sticking out_.

But Ulquiorra didn't even have time to question that 'thing' before it was plundged deep between the legs of Junko, who screamed out, first in pain, then pleasure as Kaito began pumping his hips against hers, pulling it out and going back in, out, in, faster, until she was screaming out his name.

"What are you _watching_!?"

Ulquiorra merely turned his head, his eyes landing on that of the form of Orihime, who looked more shocked than anything as she stared at the TV, a deep, red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Love." Was all he replied, or, all he _got _to reply before the woman walked over and ripped the television cord from the wall. When she turned around, her eyes were closed, and she was taking a deep breathe. "I'm not even gonna ask again." Was all she said before grabbing her bag and returning to the bathroom.

Only then did Ulquiorra realize that she was dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

Not that he thought anything of it anyway as he sat there quietly, replaying the movie in his head. First, the man had simply pressed his mouth up against the woman's, and suddenly one of them said,_ I love you._ He still had no idea what the hell 'Love' was, all he basically learned today was the fact that Orihime didn't like watching educational things about such a topic.

Then the bathroom door opened, and he turned around, looking at her as she stood there in a small, dark tank-top and fuzzy, blue boxers with white rabbits on them. Her hair was still damp, but brushed, and her cheeks still looked a bit flustered, but he had no idea whether or not that was because of the heat of the shower or steam, or the program he was watching.

"I'm going to bed..." She stated dully, walking toward the bed, dragging her bare feet and slouching over. Ulquiorra blinked at her. "You said you were going to eat first." He stated matter-of-factly. She shook her head, disgusted at the idea. "No, not after seeing _that _on TV--" But she froze as Ulquiorra stood up, eyes narrowed.

"You haven't consumed anything for the past two days. And even though we escaped Los Noches, you still are my _duty_, and I will not have you die of starvation." He stated harshly, his black attire making his eyes and skin look like they were glowing.

Orihime shook her head, crossing her arms. "I can't eat. That was a _disgusting _thing I saw and there's no way I'd be able to keep down the food with _THAT _in my head." She replied.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but think that it was a little hypocritical seeing as how _SHE _was the one that told him about 'Love', and then suddenly be repulsed at it when she saw it on TV.

He was getting annoyed now. He didn't understand humans, and he understood much less than that about Orihime. "You're going to eat, even if I force feed it to you. Not eating is making you weaker and more..._defiant_." He stated. She blinked at him in surprise before giving in and reaching for the phone. "I'll order something. What do you want?" She asked as she dialed a number.

He didn't answer, but simply stared at her. She sighed again and said, "I'll order for both of us." before suddenly turning and talking into the device. "Yes, I'd like to order an early dinner for two please? ...Yeah, just add it to the bill. ...What do you guys have? ...We'll take that, that sounds good. ...Just walk in, the door'll be unlocked, thank you." And with that she hung up and put the phone back on the reciever before turning around and smiling up at Ulquiorra. "Food'll be here in no time! Man, I'm hungry..." She said as she walked past him and jumped on the bed, sighing as she spread out her arms, as if making a snow angel.

Ulquiorra watched her and realized that this was similar to the same position Junko was in on TV while she was laying on the bed. Except Junko's arms were _above _her head with hardly any clothes on, and her legs were more..._spread out_.

He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down to her legs, they were closed together, strait.

That wasn't right.

Without thinking over what he was about to do, Ulquiorra walked over, and placed a hand on each of the inside of her thighs, instantly spreading her legs wide apart.

Orihime yelped and sat up, wondering what the hell Ulquiorra was doing. "What--" She started but he cut her off.

"Trying something." He bluntly replied as he kept his hands on the inside of her thighs. He watched as his thumb started stroking her leg, amazed at how smooth her skin was when he dipped it under the hem of her boxers, and soon slid his whole right hand under the fabric until the tip of his fingers grazed her panties.

Orihime gave yet another yelp and tried pulling away, tried closing her legs and reaching out to push him off of her, but Ulquiorra was faster. He instantly grabbed both her wrists and crawled up onto her, using his knees to keep her legs spread as he pinned her arms above her head.

Orihime's eyes widened as she struggled beneath him, trying to get free but it was pointless, the man above her was a million times faster, stronger, and smarter than she was...well, in some areas at least. But she had no idea what he was doing now, because when she looked up at his face, he was simply observing everything, not only what _she_ was doing, but what _he_ was doing as well, as if he were curious as to what his body would do next.

Ulquiorra inwardly cursed at himself. Those damn _sensations _were back, and they were burning this time. It was more in his lower stomach than usual, but it burned and ached inside him nonetheless. Why the hell was he feeling these things from just preforming these simple actions? Did Kaito on TV feel the same thing? Was Junko having the same reactions as Orihime was now?

That thought made his gaze come up to meet the woman's below him. Her face wasn't dazed hypnotized, or anything else like Junko had been, no, Orihime's was filled with fear, shcok, and confusion, and he didn't understand why.

"I don't understand..." He whispered out as he lowered his head near hers, his lips grazing the corner of her mouth. He heard her take in a sharp breath, pressing her breasts fully against his torso, automatically making his hands tighten around her wrists and making his knees spread her legs even further apart.

"Maybe I'll come later..."

The stranger's voice made the two look up toward the doorway, only to see a young girl, a bag with two white boxes held in one hand as she stared at them in shock.

"Oh, food's here!" Orihime exclaimed, suddenly finding strength to push Ulquiorra off of her as he fell off to the side of the bed onto the ground, a small noise escaping his mouth as she did so.

Orihime stood up and brushed herself off as she walked over to the young, shocked girl, her cheeks just as red and flustered as Orihime's was. The woman noticed the girl couldn't have been any older than fifteen, short, black, spiked hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a cream button up shirt with black pants and a lazilly tied apron around her waste.

"Thank you very much! And I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Orihime apologized as Ulquiorra walked up behind her, towering over the girl that was even shorter than Orihime. "N-no problem." She smiled as she turned to leave. "Y-You two have fun! If you need anything else, just call!" She yelled back as she ran out the door, closing it behind her as Orihime went over and locked it, placing the food on the table as she did so.

She then turned around, looking at Ulquiorra, disappointed. "What the hell was all that about?!" She suddenly screamed, making him raise his eyebrows a fraction at her in surprise. She simply huffed, shaking her head as she stomped past him. "You're sleeping on the floor." She grumbled as she sat herself in one of the two chairs at the table near the window, opening the bag and placing a white box in front of both herself and on the seat next to her.

Ulquiorra just stared at her, watching, his never ending gaze taking in everything he saw and not missing a single thing.

"Don't just stand there, come over and eat!" Orihime stated, pointing to the seat as she opened her box up, her expression and eyes immediately brightening at the sight of cooked chicken on top of rice with steamed vegetables and a fortune cookie on the side.

"That's what I call food..." She said as she took her chopsticks and stuffed her mouth, moaning at the taste as it slid down her throat. Ulquiorra simply walked over and sat down in the chair, watching her. She was halfway done with the box in less than two minutes when she noticed that Ulquiorra was just looking at her, his box unopened.

"Aren't ya gonna eat? It's SERIOUSLY good!" She said, smiling, as he just watched her, silent. She then rolled her eyes as she set down her own box and opened his. His gaze shifted from her face as she reached over and used her chopsticks to grab a peice of chicken and then held it up to him.

"Here, open." She smiled as she held the peice of meat in front of him. He stared at it, unmoving, unsure of what to do. "C'mon, it won't kill you!" She taunted as she started waving it around in his face. His eyebrows pulled downward, annoyed as his gaze traveled to Orihime's face once again.

She noticed this and pouted. "C'mon, it's just one peice, I'll do anything--"

At that, Ulquiorra's hand reached up and grasped Orihime's. "You already have to do everything I tell you to, woman." He stated before he opened his mouth and grabbed the piece of chicken with his teeth from between the two sticks.

Orihime blinked as he let go of her hand and chewed. She watched as he swallowed but didn't react, his stare remained on the bed, unmoving.

"Well?" She asked. His eyes shifted to her for a split second before saying, "It's disgusting."

Orihime's eyebrows raised up in surprise. She blinked after a few seconds and then shrugged. "I guess Espada's don't got taste." She simply mumbled as she began to finish the rest of her box of food. Her comment made Ulquiorra turn his head slightly to look at her, but then returned his gaze to the bed.

A moment later, she finished her meal with a content sigh, throwing her box away into the trash bin right behind her chair. "Well, if you're not gonna eat yours, I'll just eat it for breakfast tomorrow." She said as she stood up, taking his box and walking into the kitchen, and bending over to put it in the fridge, giving him a rather _nice _view.

His stare traveled lower to her legs, to the exact spots his hands had been when they had spread them apart. Junko didn't seem to mind when Kaito did that to her, but when he himself had, Orihime had tried resisting. He had no idea why, he thought he was doing everything right to actually get a better idea on what _Love _actually was.

Orihime then stood at her full height, and then walked over to the bed, easilly sliding under the blankets and staying at one side, making more than enough room for Ulquiorra. She then rolled over and looked at him from her place under the blankets. "You gonna sit there all night?" She asked, truly curious.

He just stared at her, closing his eyes and turning his head before saying, "Arrancars don't sleep." He stated.

Orihime shrugged and rolled back over onto her side so her back was facing him. She was inwardly grateful for that little fact, but she couldn't get to sleep as fast as she wanted.

Her mind kept replaying through the days events. Just this morning, she had been a prisoner in Los Noches, but now, right before evening, she was a prisoner in this small town, stuck with one of the most unfun, unpredicatble, and misunderstanding Espadas there was. She couldn't sleep with all those thoughts in her head, all the questions about the stuff he had done to her throughout the day. It was too much for her exhausted brain to handle.

That, and she felt Ulquiorra's gaze on her back.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three, everyone! XD I hope you enjoyed it...gosh, I feel sorry for that poor delivery girl! If it were me that had walked in on the two, I would've video-taped the whole thing and put it up on Youtube! Hecks YEAH!  
Keep in mind that I'm still a young author, Read and Review, professional Critique encouraged! See any mistakes? TELL ME. I will fix them! And...no flaming! Blah!  
~Wynt  
**


End file.
